Harry Potter and the three Apprentices of Hogwarts
by The Owl of Night
Summary: The three Apprentices of Hogwarts are Harry Potter, Neville Lonbottom and OC Harry's younger twin sister, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Malfoy bashing and Snape bashing. This is a smart Harry, Neville and a OC fanfiction.
1. Prologue

_**Harry Potter and the three Apprentices of Hogwarts**_

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except for Harry's twin sister.**

A boy with the name Harry James Potter had just got his first letter from anyone since he lost his parents because they died, but instead of opened the letter in the corridor Harry did walked into the kitchen and he gave the others letters to Vernon Dursley.

Harry waited to open his letter until the Dursley family where out of Privet Drive No. 4. Because he thought that he didn't got to get to read his letter if they also where in the house, because unlike Dudley, Harry were very wise and intelligent but the Dursley didn't know that because Harry knew what his uncle and aunt would do to him if he was wiser and more gifted than their perfect son Dudley, so Harry did just only have to play that he was a very stupid child.

Harry waited at least 20 minutes after the letters came to him, and the four Dursleys in the family took off, and the four where Vernon, Petunia, Marge and Dudley and they left Harry alone at home, but Harry had another idea because Harry was very happy about it because that would be meaning that he could read his letter alone.

Harry saw the car with the four Dursleys, drive longer and longer away from Privet Drive No. 4, so he opened the letter and read the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry did think about what he did do if he was scared or angry at someone, so he selected to think at that letter and he

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by _**Miranda Goshawk**_

A History of Magic by _**Bathilda Bagshot**_

Magical Theory by _**Adalbert Waffling**_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by _**Emeric Switch**_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by _**Phyllida Spore**_

Magical Drafts and Potions by _**Arsenius Jigger**_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by _**Newt Scamander**_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by _**Quentin Trimble**_

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

After Harry had reading the letter he said, "it's explaining why I can do things like I can, but right there came another letter to Harry, so he read the next letter there just had come to him.

Dear Harry from the past,

My name is Harry Potter also, but unlike you I'm the Harry Potter from the future and I would like to help you to understand your scar in your forehead, because of a evil wizard with the name Lord Voldemort did kill James and Lily Potter, yes our parents but the Dursley is not your only family Harry, we have a younger twin sister and no I don't know where she is, that night where the evil wizard killed our parents he also tried to kill you, but he couldn't.

There are two prophecies about you one is false and one is the right one.

The false prophecy:

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…**_"

The true prophecy:

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…**_"

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the - Light Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Light Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Light Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Light Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…**_"

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the - Greys Lords approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Greys Lords will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Greys Lords knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Greys Lords will be born as the seventh month dies…**_"

The Dark lord are _**Lord Voldemort**_, the Light lord are _**Albus Dumbledore**_, the Greys Lords are _**Severus Snape**_ and _**Lucius Malfoy**_.

Let me tell you Harry, that Lord Voldemort are not dead, because he has some stuff called Horcruxes, and yes I mean as in plural, I'm now telling you what they are and where they are.

1 Hufflepuff goblet and it is in Bellatrix Lestranges vault in Gringotts

2 TM Riddles diary and that is at Malfoy manor, but next year it's with Ginny Weasley at school

3 Slytherin locket and it is at Grimmauld Place No. 12

4 Ravenclaws diadem and it is at Hogwarts in The Come and Go Room also knows under the name of, The Room of Requirement.

5 Marvolo Gaunt's ring and it is at the Gaunt family place

6 your scar Harry, find the five others before your fourth year at Hogwarts and last let him kill you in the end of the fourth year, and kill him so after that.

Here are 14 Galleons too come to Diagon-alley, think about the Knight bus in your head.

Harry read the list in the letter:

Spare wand

2 Wand holster

Multiple compartment trunk

Clothes (both Muggles and Wizardry)

Expandable book bag

A lot of books, he knew that it was better to make a big library of books

Potion ingredients that weren't on the first year list (Maybe some mandrakes?)

A watch

Contact lenses

Two way mirrors

A goblin made sword

A goblin warded rune necklace

A camera

A Radio that could pick up the wizarding wireless stations

A very large pieces of parchment.

Notebooks in different colours for the different subjects at Hogwarts

Chessmen (white and another colour) and a chess board

Gobstone

Greetings from Harry James Potter from the future

PS. Ask the goblins where your twin sister is.

Harry walked out of Privet Drive Nr. 4 and he was thinking about the bus and the Knight Bus came with the same and Harry said, "I would like to take this bus to Diagon-alley," and the ticket inspection said, "that will be 10 Galleons Mr Wizard," and Harry gave him 10 Galleons, and he was thinking about the letter he did get from his future self and 30 minutes after they left Privet Drive No. 4, they where now in the Diagon-alley.


	2. The shopping tours for Hogwarts part 1

_**Harry Potter and the three Apprentices of Hogwarts**_

_**The shopping tours for Hogwarts part 1**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except for Harry's twin sister.**

Harry walked out of the Knight bus and further down Diagon-alley until he saw the signs where there stood Gringotts bank with big golden letters, and he thought, "_I must find more about my family, and I must finds my younger twin sister_."

When Harry walked into Gringotts he looked around and he walked over to a free goblin and he said, "I would like to talk with the goblin who has with the House of Potter beneath him or her," and the Goblin asked, "who do you think you are to ask about the House of Potters?" and Harry said, "my name is Harry James Potter."

The same Goblin said, "I'm sorry young Lord Potter, I didn't know that it was you Lord Potter can you please wait a little young Lord Potter," and a few minutes after the same goblin came and said, "bank adviser Kahghun would also like to talk with you young Lord Potter."

Harry walked after the goblin and asked, "what's your name sir?" and the Goblin said, "my name is Lolasyk," and Harry said, "I think it's a good name," and Lolasyk said, "this is the door to your bank adviser, as you can see your house is in _**the most Noble and the most Ancient House category**_, the 2nd highest category Lord Potter, there are only 11 other families there are older than yours, and the name is, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin/Emrys, Pendragon, Evanston, Peverell, Wizengamot, Le Fay and Azkaban."

Lolasyk opened the door and Harry walked in and the bank adviser Kahghun said, "hallo there young Lord Potter, let's take some test shall we, so some blood," and Harry gave Kahghun some of his blood and Kahghun did some testes and said, "Harry it's look like that you mother didn't knew that she was a pure-blood."

_**Heritage Test**_

_**Name: Hadrian Harrison "Harry" Harold James Sirius Remus Charlus Potter**_

_**Father: Lord James Potter (deceased)**_

_**Mother: Lady Lillian "Lily" Potter (deceased)**_

_**Sister: Helena Helene Helga Holly Jasmine Sarah Rachel Dorea Potter**_

_**Houses:**_

_**Lord of the Most Noble and the Most Ancient House of Potter**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverells**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Azkaban**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Wizengamot**_

_**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evanston**_

_**Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

_**8000 more lord tiles**_

_**80 more heir titles**_

_**Monetary Assets:**_

_**Harry got a envelope and Kahghun said, "read it after your have buy your school things.**_

_**Lineage Test**_

_**Name: Hadrian Harrison "Harry" Harold James Sirius Remus Charlus Potter**_

_**Magical Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Elemental Affinity: Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major).**_

_**Active Abilities:**_

_**Magical core (5%)**_

_**Brain (5%)**_

_**Animagi (Untrained)**_

_**Passive Abilities/blockages:**_

_**Magical core (95%)**_

_**Brain (95%)**_

_**Magic Sense (Ocular-untrained, Mental-partial mastery)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%) – Status: Source Currently Blocked (Soul Fragment)**_

_**Natural Master of Potion**_

_**Natural Master of Charms**_

_**Natural Master of Transformation**_

_**Natural Master of Herbology**_

_**Natural Master of Ancient Runes**_

_**Natural Master of Arithmancy**_

_**Natural Master of Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Natural Master of Astronomy**_

_**Natural Master of Defence against the Dark Arts**_

_**Natural Master of Divination**_

_**Natural Master of Muggles studies**_

_**Mind Arts Master (100%)**_

_**Telekinetic (100%)**_

_**Telepathic (100%)**_

_**Natural Master of dark magic**_

_**Natural Master of light magic**_

_**Natural Master of gray magic**_

_**Wandless Magic (100%)**_

The goblins gave Harry a potion for the remove the blockades from the his magical core and brains and 10 minutes after, they did take the Lineage Test again.

_**New Lineage Test**_

_**Name: Hadrian Harrison "Harry" Harold James Sirius Remus Charlus Potter**_

_**Magical Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Elemental Affinity: Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major).**_

_**Active Abilities:**_

_**Wandless Magic (100%)**_

_**Magical core (100%)**_

_**Brain (100%)**_

_**Animagi (Untrained)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%)**_

_**Mind Arts Master (100%)**_

_**Telekinetic (100%)**_

_**Telepathic (100%)**_

_**Magic Sense (Ocular-untrained, Mental-partial mastery)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%) – Status: (Soul Fragment)**_

_**Natural Master of Potion**_

_**Natural Master of Charms**_

_**Natural Master of Transformation**_

_**Natural Master of Herbology**_

_**Natural Master of Ancient Runes**_

_**Natural Master of Arithmancy**_

_**Natural Master of Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Natural Master of Astronomy**_

_**Natural Master of Defence against the Dark Arts**_

_**Natural Master of Divination**_

_**Natural Master of Muggles studies**_

_**Natural Master of dark magic**_

_**Natural Master of light magic**_

_**Natural Master of gray magic**_

_**Merlin Scale**_

_**Name: Hadrian Harrison "Harry" Harold James Sirius Remus Charlus Potter**_

_**Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Merlin Scale (BMM): 9000**_

_**Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 21.000**_

Harry asked, "can you help me to find my younger twin sister?" and Kahghun said, "we have found her for you already, she is at Mrs. Cole's orphanage, and she haven't been adopted jet, so therefore you Hadrian has the right by being the head of your family to take her away from there right away, and they cannot do anything about it."

Harry asked, "Kahghun, can I come back to you after I have collect here from there?" and Kahghun said, "of cause young Lord Potter here are a Portkey there will take you to the location of the Mrs. Cole's orphanage and it will take you back to my office next time you are using it."

Harry said, "thank you Kahghun, it just that I have to tell you something else, but I will not let my sister be on a orphanage," and Kahghun looked at him and thought what can it be that he have to tell me.

Harry was gone from Kahghun office and he walked into Mrs. Cole's orphanage, and a woman came out and asked, "who are you?" and Harry answered, "my name is Lord Hadrian Harrison "Harry" Harold James Sirius Remus Charlus Potter, I'm looking for my younger twin sister Helena Helene Helga Holly Jasmine Sarah Rachel Dorea Potter, as I just have been made head of the Potter family today, therefore I'm collecting my twin sister today."

The woman said, "come with me young Potter, is it right to say that you or your twin sister isn't in your real world by now?" and Harry asked, "how did you know?" and the woman said, "my name is Mrs. Cole, and for over 50 years ago I had a boy just like you and your sister did get a letter from a school called Hogwarts, and his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," and Harry saw immediately that Lord Voldemort was a anagram Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he said, "do not ever again, mention that name to me again, because he killed our parents, his nothing more than a dark Lord and a he is nothing more than a pathetic member of the Slytherin family, yes he killed the his own daughter and tried to kill his own grandson, yes he also tried to kill me."

Mrs Cole looked at Hadrian and said, "I'm sorry I didn't know that about him, so why didn't you come earlier to find your sister?" and Hadrian said, "My mother's adopted sister and her husband is why, you didn't think that I would let her also being Abused and Neglect do you?" and Mrs Cole said, "I didn't know that you lived in a house hole like that Hadrian, you are only thinking about your twin sister aren't you?" and Hadrian nodded immediately.

Mrs. Cole smiled and said, "if just every big brothers was like you, then it's would be a world where there where happy little sisters all around in the whole world," and Hadrian said, "if every brother did that, and I don't care if she was born before me because I would still be like this to her."

Mrs. Cole said, "come on Hadrian, follow me to your twin sister's room she has just got a letter from Hogwarts school," and Hadrian smiled at that and said, "good because so did I, and I haven't buy my school stuff jet."

Mrs Cole said, "here is her room Hadrian," and Hadrian said, "thanks you Mrs. Cole," and Hadrian walked in and said, "hallo there Helena Helene Helga Holly Jasmine Sarah Rachel Dorea Potter, I'm your older twin brother Hadrian Harrison "Harry" Harold James Sirius Remus Charlus Potter, we have some school shopping to do."

Helena asked cold, "why are you here and where have you been?" and Hadrian said, "I came to find my younger twin sister, and it you Helena, and where I have been is with our mother's adopted sister and her husband, but if you think that I would let you been Abused and Neglect by them also like I have been over the year, then you are wrong."

Helena said, "I didn't know that Hadrian I'm really sorry about that," and Hadrian said, "It's okay Helena I'm not mad at you, you are my younger twin sister and it's my job to protect you," and Helena said, "let's gets going to buy our school stuff."

They walked out of the door and Mrs. Cole looked at them and Hadrian said, "thanks for looking after her Mrs. Cole," and Mrs. Cole said, "you're welcome Hadrian, take care of her will you," and Hadrian said, "with my life Mrs. Cole."

They walked out of the orphanage and Hadrian said, "okay Helena take a grab at the silver spoon, and it will transport us to the wizardry bank Gringotts in our family bank adviser's office," and she did it immediately, and they were gone from the world and not that long from to going into the Wizarding world.

Hadrian and Helena were now in a office, and Kahghun said, "welcome young Lord Potter and this is your younger twin sister isn't it," and Hadrian nodded and Kahghun said, "some blood Miss Potter," and he got the blood and Kahghun said, "this is your heritage test."

_**Heritage Test**_

_**Name: Helena Helene Helga Holly Jasmine Sarah Rachel Dorea Potter**_

_**Father: Lord James Potter (deceased)**_

_**Mother: Lady Lillian "Lily" Potter (deceased)**_

_**Brother: Hadrian Harrison "Harry" Harold James Sirius Remus Charlus Potter**_

_**Monetary Assets:**_

_**Trust Vault: 20.000 Galleons**_

_**Lineage Test**_

_**Name: Helena Helene Helga Holly Jasmine Sarah Rachel Dorea Potter**_

_**Magical Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Elemental Affinity: Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major).**_

_**Active Abilities:**_

_**Magical core (5%)**_

_**Brain (5%)**_

_**Animagi (Untrained)**_

_**Passive Abilities/blockages:**_

_**Magical core (95%)**_

_**Brain (95%)**_

_**Magic Sense (Ocular-untrained, Mental-partial mastery)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%) – Status: Source Currently Blocked (Soul Fragment)**_

_**Natural Master of Potion**_

_**Natural Master of Charms**_

_**Natural Master of Transformation**_

_**Natural Master of Herbology**_

_**Natural Master of Ancient Runes**_

_**Natural Master of Arithmancy**_

_**Natural Master of Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Natural Master of Astronomy**_

_**Natural Master of Defence against the Dark Arts**_

_**Natural Master of Divination**_

_**Natural Master of Muggles studies**_

_**Mind Arts Master (100%)**_

_**Telekinetic (100%)**_

_**Telepathic (100%)**_

_**Natural Master of dark magic**_

_**Natural Master of light magic**_

_**Natural Master of gray magic**_

_**Wandless Magic (100%)**_

The goblins gave Helena a potion for the remove the blockades from the his magical core and brains and 10 minutes after, they did take the Lineage Test again.

_**New Lineage Test**_

_**Name: Helena Helene Helga Holly Jasmine Sarah Rachel Dorea Potter**_

_**Magical Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Elemental Affinity: Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major).**_

_**Active Abilities:**_

_**Wandless Magic (100%)**_

_**Magical core (100%)**_

_**Brain (100%)**_

_**Animagi (Untrained)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%)**_

_**Mind Arts Master (100%)**_

_**Telekinetic (100%)**_

_**Telepathic (100%)**_

_**Magic Sense (Ocular-untrained, Mental-partial mastery)**_

_**Parselmouth (100%) – Status: (Soul Fragment)**_

_**Natural Master of Potion**_

_**Natural Master of Charms**_

_**Natural Master of Transformation**_

_**Natural Master of Herbology**_

_**Natural Master of Ancient Runes**_

_**Natural Master of Arithmancy**_

_**Natural Master of Care of Magical Creatures**_

_**Natural Master of Astronomy**_

_**Natural Master of Defence against the Dark Arts**_

_**Natural Master of Divination**_

_**Natural Master of Muggles studies**_

_**Natural Master of dark magic**_

_**Natural Master of light magic**_

_**Natural Master of gray magic**_

_**Merlin Scale**_

_**Name: Helena Helene Helga Holly Jasmine Sarah Rachel Dorea Potter**_

_**Rank: Sorcerer (Mage 1st Rank)**_

_**Merlin Scale (BMM): 9000**_

_**Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 21.000**_

The bank adviser said, "Hadrian and Helena your mother didn't knew that she was adopted by Muggles, so you two are pure-bloods instead of half-bloods wizard and witch."

Hadrian said, "account bank adviser Kahghun, my future self did send me a letter, and it saying that in Bellatrix Lestranges vault there are one of Lord Voldemorts Horcruxes and it is Helga Hufflepuffs goblet," and the account bank adviser Kahghun said, "how dare they have a Horcrux inside of Gringotts, and another things thanks for telling me this Lord Potter, you have deserved a goblin mad sword and more weapons and you and your sister will also gets a goblin warded rune necklace, so you can do magic out of school."

Bank adviser Kahghun said, "I will tell Lord Kadridd about that, he are the Director of the Gringotts bank."

Both Hadrian and Helena did get a new key to their trust vaults and after that did the bank adviser Kahghun said, "the olds keys will disappeared from where they is right now and after that they will be destroyed and melted down again," and both Hadrian and Helena said, "thanks you bank adviser Kahghun, we really hopped that we haven't overspend you with trouble."

And bank adviser Kahghun said, "not at all young lord Potter and miss Potter, after all both of you have just gotten into the magical world again, it is the person there have your keys there are in big trouble, and not you two."

Hadrian, Helena and the bank adviser Kahghun took a car and they did get into all the vaults Hadrian owned so he could get the books out of the vaults, and he knew that the first they should buy were a multiple compartment trunk, and after all the books were with them did Hadrian and Helena visited their trust vaults and they did take some money out of there to buy all the things they should have.


End file.
